1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to producing information copies on interleaved copy sheets of first and second characteristics such as for example copy sheets of transparency material and of plain paper separator sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One popular medium for communicating information involves displaying the desired information to be communicated on a projection screen so as to be visible to a substantial number of persons at the same time. Such information is contained on sheets of transparency material (such sheets being herein referred to as "transparencies") and is projected therefrom onto the screen, for example, by a projector commonly referred to as an overhead projector. Transparencies are typically prepared by producing copies of original information on transparency material in a reproduction apparatus such as a printer or electrographic copier.
Transparencies, however, have proven difficult to handle during use. A principle reason for this difficulty has to do with certain inherent characteristics of transparency material. That is, transparency material typically comprises nonfibrous, flexible polymeric sheets which have a relatively high coefficient of friction and a high propensity to surface electrostatic charge build-up. Transparencies tend to stick together due to such charge build-up and are hard to feed individually through the reproduction apparatus.
The solution to this problem has commonly been to interleave plain paper separator sheets between adjacent transparencies. The separator sheets may be blank or contain the same information as the adjacent transparency. In either case, the interleaving process has been done after the copy process, and is a tedious and time consuming job.